


Shimmer

by orphan_account



Series: Queen Daenerys [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Queen Daenerys, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

As Cersei entered the room, fully nude she perked an eyebrow upon noticing ‘her queen’ was not as undressed as she was. Rather Daenerys wore a long golden cloak that shone in the light. The slender blonde stood on the balcony, a faint breeze rushing through her long hair. Her attention seemed to be elsewhere, leaving Cersei to internally debate how she should approach the other woman.

As if she’d picked up on her companion’s thoughts, Daenerys laughter softly. “I take you’re uncomfortable with your body.” Cersei crossed her arm as she issued a derisive scoff in return. “You presume-” 

Only for Daenerys to turn, setting a firm gaze upon the former queen as she spoke. “I wish to start a new lineage.” Cersei’s gaze remained fixed firmly on the blonde as she continued. “And to do so, I will need wives.” The trance loosening as Cersei frowned, yet her question remained unasked as the queen shed her cloak, revealing her stiff cock with a smirk spreading across her lips.

Cersei stood in awe, her mouth hanging wide leading to Daenerys to laugh once again. “Yes, in time you may taste, but now.” Sweeping a hand in the direction of the luxurious bed, the blonde turned and strolled towards it. Not waiting for Cersei to follow. Daenerys lay back, propping herself up as she began to slowly pump her thick cock. 

Cersei’s eyes couldn’t shift from the steady, hypnotic motion. Her body tensed as she took heavy steps towards the bed, hearing Daenerys’ laughter echoing, she licked her lips slowly.


End file.
